User talk:Cc71
Hey ! Welcome to my talk page. Please talk to me and don't forget to leave your signature! :) Cc71(Go to my talk page!) Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Cc71 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TenCents (Talk) 01:40, April 4, 2011 Hello. (((Don't like me like that? There's always Tori or Cat.))) But Trina scares me. You scare me, buddy. The Sinjin van Cleef 02:41, July 11, 2011 (UTC) @The Sinjin van Cleef LOL Awesome haikus I saw on your profile. And the iWin a Trip story you sent me was also awesome :) -Cc71 Congrats Congratulations of getting the role of Trina........I'm happy for you, but sad I didn't get the part. Good job.. FreddieSeddieI'mReady:Neutral Nurse to the rescue! 19:40, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :D howdy, friend! how's it going? :) AllYouNeedIsSeddie 08:03, July 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: ahhh fifteen more days! :) and long story short, this thing on my laptop removed all of my microsoft programs. -_- don't worry, though! i'll re-download them as soon as i can. I CANT WAIT FOR THE NEXT UPDATE TOO! it's so hilarious! :3 AllYouNeedIsSeddie 05:49, July 16, 2011 (UTC) i like all of them! probably...the dance. xD how about you? AllYouNeedIsSeddie 07:38, July 16, 2011 (UTC) YOU'RE IN TROUBLE, MISTER! OR MRS. OR WHATEVER... like my Full House reference? ;) chickie, WHERE HAVE U BEEN!? i miss u a lot! xD u haven't been on lately, and i NOTICED. u cannot get past me! eh, reply soon. <3 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Check out my page! 07:05, July 30, 2011 (UTC) i AM excited, actually. especially for ilmm! when r u gonna write more fanfics!? lookin forward to it! ;) AllYouNeedIsSeddie Check out my page! 20:01, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Bye, Buddy! Hey, Cc! Here's an update on my "I'm (Temporarily) Leaving this Wiki" blog. Thank's for the encouragement and the comment! I'll miss everyone :*( http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MightySeddieWarrior/I%27m_(Temporarily)_Leaving_this_Wiki... Byee! Until then, MightySeddieWarrior (a mighty warrior from the Seddie tribe). Hellooo. Thank you, Cc! And a hater? D: Aww. Well, I still think your story is great. ^_^ AllYouNeedIsSeddie Check out my page! 05:10, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! LOL Haha, Yeah Your The First One To Wish Me It For Today. But The First EVER, Was MLEPresents... LOL, So Yeah. Thanks xD ❤Anime And Manga Nerd❤ *Pokes* ☞ 12:11, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: poll No blog, but I can give you instructions here: Just write (in source mode): Question Option 1 Option 2 ... Option X Mak23686 08:50, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hey Hey....same to you! :) NosebyMosebyNosebyMoseby Hi, haha there's not much to talk about now. I was trying to talk to someone about ilove you and the break up but no one would listen. Heeelllooo 03:32, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Your blog In the Last Episode Standing blog, iStart a Fanwar got elminated, so now it's 13. iSell Penny Tees 12. iDo 11. iStart a Fanwar :) SeddieNinja! (talk to me!) :) 13:24, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Fanfic Username Yup! That's me! Along with my mediocre stories... Anypooh, I'm surprised you recognized me. I feel like a winner now! :) Sparklyplatypus 03:45, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I did? I'm not good at remembering usernames...haha. Anyway, it was my pleasure to review your story. It was great. Plus, I know how awesome it feels to get reviews, so I try to review anything I like. I do hope you check out my stories...not gonna lie, they aren't the greatest, but I think they're still enjoyable and I worked hard on them. So...yeah. :) Sparklyplatypus 03:59, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I always use Fanfiction to put off homework! haha. Anyway, I really love those parodies. I hope you continue with those. :) Sparklyplatypus 18:13, October 23, 2011 (UTC) iGot a Hot Room-- ELIMANATED iGot a Hot Room is elimanated. can I do a blog like yours someday? Toadetterocks 23:57, September 27, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome and thanks. Toadetterocks 19:31, September 28, 2011 (UTC) iSams Mom ELimanated ISams Mom elimanated funny, second time im telling you this. first above now this. odd Toadetterocks 19:38, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Howdy! Hey, Cc. Nothing much, just being unproductive. Loads of homework, man. :P This was from Ace. Reply to me! 02:59, October 28, 2011 (UTC)